Conventionally, an optical coherence tomographic image generation apparatus for measuring internal information in a measuring object while a user grips a probe and directs a tip of a nozzle of a prove griped by the user to a measuring object to measure internal information of the measuring object, is known (see Patent Document 1). In this optical coherence tomographic image generation apparatus, when the user moves the tip of the nozzle of the griped probe to a measuring object, an optical coherence tomographic image or a three-D image is displayed as a real-time moving image following the motion in a pre-view mode for displaying the optical coherence tomographic image at a low resolution. Further, in a measuring mode for displaying an optical coherence tomographic image at a high resolution, the user brings the tip of the nozzle of the griped probe into contact with the measuring object to prevent by movement blur by the hand, etc.
Patent Document 1 disclosed a process of generating a tomographic image by the optical coherence tomographic image generation apparatus and a process of acquiring three-dimension information regarding internal information of the measuring object. Further, a monitor screen image is disclosed for displaying a tomographic image on a predetermined tomographic plane and a tomographic image on a tomographic plane orthogonal with the original tomographic plane. According to the process, when a lot of tomographic images are acquired, the tomographic images having tomographic planes such that the measuring object is sliced in a lateral direction when facing in a depth direction, three-dimensional information regarding the internal information of the measuring object can be obtained by overlaying the laterally sliced tomographic images in the in the longitudinal direction. Further, when the acquired three-dimensional information is sliced in a longitudinal direction when facing in the depth direction of the three-dimensional information, this provides a tomographic image on a tomographic plane orthogonal with the original tomographic plane.